How could this happen to me Continuation
by DrDoom2006
Summary: An alternate continuation to the unfinished story by BellaxOo that you can find here: /s/3316236/1/ it is imperative that you read this first or you won't understand this.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Hi everyone this is a continuation for the story BellaXoO started, I don't know how does she plan to end it or when, so we can consider this an alternate ending, please you must read her story first to understand what happens here:

www. fanfiction .net/s/3316236/1/How_Could_This_Happen_To_Me (copy and paste on your address bar)

That being said let's go:

How could this happen to me?

Part 7

-Lily baby, wake up, wake up, come on, Dad is here, did you called 911?

-Yeah, they're on their way, but I don't get it, she was OK a minute ago -Jackson replied

-Where's your Dad?

-With Miley in a tour, I'm home alone for the month.

Mr. Truscott got up glaring at Jackson with rage in his eyes as he noticed some marks on Lily's lip and throat.

-You were... here alone... with my daughter...

-Wait a minute you don't think I

But at that moment a siren was heard outside and moments later paramedics were transporting Lily to a nearby hospital, there she was diagnosed with deep coma, bruises on her arms, legs, mouth and sexual abuse.

Olivia Benson was still trying to adapt herself to her new life in California, since her long life partner in New York Elliot Stabler died in a car accident pursuing a child molester she couldn't stand being there so she requested to be transfered, although Captain Cragen wasn't trilled he understood, and she accepted when she was offered to go to California. She was checking the status of several sex offenders when her phone rang.

-Yes? I'll be on my way.

Jackson was home waiting for news on Lily when he heard knocks on the door, when he opened he saw a tall woman with red hair and several police officers.

-Can I help you?

-I'm Detective Olivia Benson, L.A.P.D., we have a search warrant, please step aside.

-W... what? Why?

Jackson glared as the officers checked the house while Olivia waited beside him until an officer came from upstairs.

-Detective you better come and look at this.

She followed the officer and he lead her to Jackson's room, there he showed her the blood stained and rip clothes Lily was wearing when she came to the house, also the blood stain on the bed (result of Lily having a female accident on Jackson's bed the night before), she ordered him to collect them as evidence and came back down, there, with little care went to Jackson and turned him around while she handcuffed him.

-You're under arrest for the rape of Lilian Truscott, and you better pray she doesn't die or you'll be charged with murder too.

-WHAT? NO!!! I CAN'T EXPLAIN!!! STOP!!!

Two hours later at L.A.P.D.s headquarters.

-Please, I'm telling you, I didn't hurt Lily, she came looking for Miley last night, she told me she had been raped and

-Excuse me, do I look like an idiot to you? -Olivia said slamming a bag containing Lily's clothes on the table

-Please let me explain I

-Her father found her on your house this morning after she didn't came back the night before, she's carried out in a coma and we find her torn and bloodied clothes in your room along with blood stains in your bed, the only thing I expect from you is whether or not you acted alone or if you were coward enough to have a friend help you. Now tell me the truth.

-I did already, I didn't touched her, you have to believe me, look, let me call my father, he'll clear everything out.

Jackson was held on a cell per orders of Detective Benson, he was able to reach his father but things with Miley's tour were hectic and he couldn't come as fast as Jackson hoped, in fact, a whole week passed before both Miley and Robbie Ray arrived, unfortunately the reaction he got was far from what he had expected.

-MONSTER!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!! -Miley jumped him and began to hit him until Robbie Ray managed to pull her off from him

-Dad I didn't do it I swear... you have to believe me

-I want to son... but the evidence Detective Benson showed me is overwhelming... I'll see what I can do I promise.

As the door closed Jackson tried to reach Miley who was glaring at him.

-Miley I

She walked until the only thing between them were the metal bars of the cage.

-I can't hear you... you know why? because my brother died the minute he hurt my best friend... you're dead to me Jackson... dead...

As she spoke huge tears ran down her face, Jackson was speechless with tears running down his own, he never in his life thought he would hear such a thing from his sister. Meanwhile, far from there, in a silent hospital room, a blond haired girl lays in a coma, her mind replays the events of the last 24 hours, she was on her way home when a car pulled beside her.

-Hey there - a voice said

-Hey!!! Thought you were away filming

-I was, want to go have a soda?

-Sure!!!

She got in the car as the driver continued his way...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The minute Lily got in the car she felt a very penetrating odor, it didn't took long to find the source, it was a bottle between the seats half empty and another one totally empty on the back seat.

-Jake are you drinking?

-Have some, it's great,

-OK this is ridiculous, you can't drive and drink, Miley's home is near, just leave me there OK?

-Come on Lily, relax, have a drink, it'll help.

-No, I'm not going to STOP IT!! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! -Lily said after getting Jake's hand off her leg when he tried to pull her skirt up.

Jake just glared at her and drove to the farthest end of the beach, there he stopped the car and drank again from the bottle. Lily got out from the car.

-Why are we here? I told you I wanted to go see Miley -she protested

-Why? You have me. I know you wanted to be alone with me for a very long time.

-What? You're my best friend's boyfriend, does Miley know you drink?

-Would she care? Besides... the one I really want is you... -he said getting so close that Lily could smell the alcohol in his breath

-OK, I'm leav....

Lily's eyes opened wide when suddenly Jake hugged her and began to kiss her and touch her in ways nobody had touched her before. She was able to push him away and slapped him as hard as she could.

-I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!!! PIG!!!

Lily felt a shiver go down her back when she saw the way Jake was glaring at her.

-We're going to do this the easy way or the hard way

Lily tried to run but Jake pulled her arm and punched her on her belly so hard that she fell to her knees gasping for air, Jake pushed her down on the sand and when she resisted again he punched her in the face, from there on she just cried, hoping that someone could help her, the teenager closed her eyes and cried harder when her pureness was violently taken. After twenty minutes he just got off from her and fell asleep on the sand. Crying and in pain Lily got up and ran until she got to Miley's house...

THE PRESENT.

Lily's dad glared at her unmoving form, Olivia got beside him.

-Any changes?

-No Detective... the Doctor said that there's activity on her brain but nothing that seems improving...

-Can I ask you a few questions?

-Sure

-How did you found out Lilian was at the Stewart residence?

-I didn't, I came because she usually goes there, she didn't called to tell me where she was, I came in, she walked downstairs and collapsed... probably victim of the trauma that monster inflicted on her.

-Wait... she came walking?

-Yeah... she was upstairs... she was asking him about something and... uh... sorry... I need to get some coffee.

Olivia just glared at him, something began to tell her that things weren't the way they seemed. Intrigued she glared at Lily and caressed her forehead.

-Please wake up... tell us who hurt you...

Meanwhile Miley was walking in to see Lily when saw her.

-What do you want here?

-I want to see Lily...

-After the things your filthy brother did to my Lily you have the nerve to be here?

-She's my best friend...

-GET OUT.

-NO!!! I WANT TO SEE HER!!!

Mr. Truscott took her by the arm and dragged her away from Lily's room

-STOP IT!! I WAN'T TO SEE LILY!!!

-Get your hands off from my daughter - Robbie Ray said

-Get your demented and sick family away from my daughter!! -Mr. Truscott replied

-I won't let you bad talk my family

-Then get it out of my face!!! -yelled Mr. Truscott

-Dad let's just go

-Listen to her, get the hell out from here before you get hurt

-And who is going to hurt me? You?

-Daddy please!!!

But things were about to get out of control as Mr Truscott tried to hit Robbie Ray he moved back pushing Miley against a metal chair, the last thing she saw was the two men about to fight each other, then, a flash of white light and a warm peace embraced her...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 8

How could this happen to me

Olivia ran out of the room whens she heard the commotion, first she saw the two men almost fighting, she was about to get between them when she saw the unmoving form of Miley on the floor, she ran to aid her.

-Miley are you OK? I NEED A DOCTOR HERE!!!

Upon hearing her both man turned to where she was, Robbie Ray kneeled when he saw his daughter on the floor, half an hour later Miley woke up on the ER.

-Don't move bud... you're OK now.

-Daddy what happened?

-You fell and got hurt when I was discussing with Lily's father -he replied

-I just want to see Lily... that's all...

Meanwhile Olivia arrived to the forensics lab of the LAPD.

-Hi Detective Benson -said a forensic specialist.

-Jim can you search this clothes for prints? -she requested

-The Truscott girl? I thought you had this case solved already.-he said reading the label of the bag containing the blood stained and ripped clothes Lily worn the day Jake raped her.

-I just want to make sure -she replied.

-Very well, you'll have your results in a couple of days.

-Thank you.

The next day at the hospital Lily opened her eyes slowly.

-Where... am... I....

-Baby are you OK? -her father said holding her hand

-I'm... sorry... -she said crying

-It's all right... it wasn't your fault... and the monster who did it is already in jail -he assured her

-[Jake is in jail?] R... really?

-Yeah, you just rest and be OK all right?

Lily nodded... little did she knew that the person in jail accused of hurting her was Jackson and not the real culprit. But things were taking another course as the next morning, Olivia Benson received a call from the forensics laboratory.

-I need to see you asap, I just got the results of the fingerprint test you requested of the Truscott girl's clothes.

-I'll be there in 15 minutes -she replied

Olivia arrived and met with Rose Harper, the expert who ran the tests on Lily's clothes.

-Well, for a start we didn't found Jackson Stewart's finger prints on this clothes. -she said

-You mean to tell me there were no fingerprints?

-On the contrary Detective, we found prints, a lot of them.

-Who's? -Olivia asked

-Jake Ryan

-The actor? -she said in disbelief.

-His real name is Michael Petersen, he served two years in Florida for assaulting a 13 year old.

Without saying a word Olivia took the results and went to the hospital, she was informed that Lily was awake the day before but she wanted to get the results before talking to her.

-Mr. Truscott can I talk to your daughter alone please?

-Sure.

Olivia waited for Mr. Truscott to leave before talking, Lily was first to speak.

-Jake is in jail right?- Lily said

-No, we arrested Jackson Stewart because

-NO!!! JAKE DID IT!!! -Lily yelled

-Tell me what happened.

An hour later and after Lily had told her all that took place Olivia requested an arrest warrant, then she released Jackson and brought him home. Robbie was surprised.

-Do you know where can we find him? -Olivia said

She noticed that Robbie Ray's expression changed and he went pale

-He's with Miley... -he somberly replied

-Do you know where they went?

-I saw Jake's car on the way to the old beach -Oliver said as he entered.

-I guess I owe you an apology -Jackson said

-Look, we have to find them and fast -Robbie Ray said

-Tell me how to get to that old beach - Olivia said

Meanwhile, Miley was sitting at the beach when Jake went back to his car, she wondered why did he took so long.

-Jake?

-I'll be there in a minute love -he replied

Miley's eyes opened wide when he sat beside her with a bottle of whisky in his hands.

-Jake!!!

-Oh come on... it's just a bottle... here... try some, it'll make you feel better.

-NO!!! What makes you think I want to drink??? -she replied

-Don't be such a little girl, come on, try some -he said as he tried to kiss her

-That's it, I'm driving you home and this date is over

But when Miley tried to get up he pulled her ankle making her fall, he rolled her over and began to kiss her and to pull her blouse up.

-STOP IT!!! JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING???

-You're my girlfriend... it's not bad, relax

-YOU'RE HURTING ME!!! LET ME GO!!!!

Jake slapped her as hard as he could, Miley felt the blood on her mouth.

-Now will you relax?

-Jake... no... please...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

-JAKE STOP IT!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!! -Miley pleaded

-Why are you California girls so uptight? Lily wanted me for a long time and when I decide to let her have it I have to beat her up to do it...

Miley's eyes opened wide at the revelation.

-you... you were... you raped Lily...

-Raped? oh no no... you should have seen the little tramp... she enjoyed every second of it... now relax and you'll have as much fun as she did

-LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING PIG!!! NO!!!

Miley struggled with all her might when Jake got his hands under her skirt and began to kiss her.

-STOP IT!!! PLEASE!!!!

He glared at her tear eyed face for a few seconds.

-I had it with your whinnying... I would have really loved for you to enjoy this Miley

The last thing Miley saw was a fist coming down her face. Jake smiled seeing that he had his prey at his mercy, instead of going fast as he did with Lily, he decided to savior every second, slowly he began to undress Miley, he unbuttoned her blouse and proceeded to open it up, then he ripped her skirt off. He glared at her, he was about to pull her bra up when a baseball bat hit his head.

-Which part of "No" you didn't understand creep? -Rico said

He then tended to Miley

-Miley wake up, it's me Rico, wake up come on...

-stop it... please....

-Miley it's me... Rico... wake up...

Miley opened her eyes slowly but what she saw terrified her, Jake had Rico held by the throat with the same baseball bat he used to defend her. The little boy was struggling to get free as he couldn't breath.

-Let's see huh? Little Rico got lost in the beach... fell in the water and drowned... sad ain't it? Well that's what papers will read tomorrow, all because of what? Of you messing up with the wrong guy!!!

Miley tried to stand up but she was so dizzy that she fell back to the sand, she was crawling to help Rico when she heard a loud explosion and both Jake and Rico fell to the ground, it was so fast and so many things, her Dad, Oliver, Jackson, Olivia, she just closed her eyes and allowed peace to embrace her. The next image she had was the lamp hanging from the ceiling of the hospital room she was in.

-Daddy....

-I'm here baby

Miley just hugged him and cried, she held from him as if she was 6 years old. Three weeks later Olivia came to her home.

-You will be required to appear in court and declare against Jake. -she said

-Look Detective... I think we'll think this over and -But Robbie could not finish his statement.

-No. I'll do it. He hurt Lily... and he tried to hurt me... I'll do it. -Miley said with tears on her eyes.

A month later...

Miley couldn't held her the tears that ran down her face as she heard Lily describe what Jake had done to her. She felt the urge to ran at him and beat him up, but she knew better than that. The following day she took the stand and described all that had happened to her. It took the jury only an hour to decide.

-Has the jury reached a decision? -The Judge asked

-Yes your honor we have -the President of the Jury replied

He was brought a paper and after reading it he nodded for him to speak again.

-On the counts of rape and sexual battery against Lilian Truscott, we find the defendant Jake Michael Petersen Ryan guilty of all charges. On the counts of attempted rape and sexual battery against Miley Stewart we find the defendant guilty of all charges. On the counts of attempted murder and battery against John Robert Rico, we find the defendant guilty of all charges. The Jury also requests to the court that the Defendant to not be qualified for parole at any moment in the future.

A week later the Judge read the sentence, Jake was to be in jail for the rest of life without the chance for parole. Lily just hugged Miley as tears ran down her face as they saw Jake being taken away for good.

-It's all right Lily, it's over. It's finally over. -Miley said

-I know... I... I just... I just ask myself every day... why did this happened to me?

The the end.


End file.
